The Hate Game
by Username Requested
Summary: Max has a little crush on the school jock Dylan Gunther-Hagen and when he asks her out and things are perfect, until he drops the L-bomb six weeks later and now, all Max wants to do is get rid of him. FAX. Sorry for sucky Summary.
1. Prologue

**Redone, since I found many errors: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Maximum Martinez was an ordinary girl. She had an ordinary family, ordinary friends, ordinary teachers and one ridiculously hot lab partnerquarterback of her school football team named Dylan Gunther-Hagen. She was often caught staring at him by teachers, students and Dylan himself who just replied with a hot grin.

The girls in her school fanned and worshipped him like a god, which she thought probably was with a chiselled face like his. He was liked by everyone, except Max's best friend Fang. She had no clue why he hates him so much.

Max drew the name 'Mylan' everywhere in her books. Saying to herself at how her and Dylan's name sounded perfect together. She as well fantasied about how he would ask her out. Either he would finish a football game and jump over the bleachers to give her a kiss and ask her out, ask her out while standing on a table in the cafeteria, send her a little note during science asking 'would you go out with me?' or give her flowers outside of school and ask to see a movie.

Max thought to herself how all of them sounded cliché and sappy, but a girl could dream couldn't she. As well as she dreams of one day actually going out with him which was a pretty slim chance, since he has all the girls pretty much salivating over him and his well-toned body.

But all of those thoughts changed on a particular Friday.

"I get its Friday, but do they really have to play Rebecca Black for all of lunch?" her friend Iggy complained. "I may not hear any more if they keep putting this rubbish on."

Her other friend Nudge elbowed him in the stomach. "Leave the poor girl alone, she is already bullied by a million people," she spat angrily. "Don't make it a million and one. I mean she doesn't know how to sing, but it's not her fault, the bloody people who got her to sing ruined her and if it were me in I would go all Hulk on their asses. I'm starting to sound like Chris Crocker from YouTube."

Iggy glared at her, but since he was pretty much blind it wasn't directly at her face. Fang glowered at Iggy as he was glaring at him. "Can you stop glaring at me? Your face is giving me Goosebumps." Max gave a loud laugh.

"Wow, Mr Emotionless Rock can make a joke. The end of the world." She joked as she slapped Fang on the back. If they were younger, than Fang would have flinched and start screaming at her, but now that they were eighteen she pretty much would have punched a rock.

Biting her lip to ignore the pain and questioning to herself of how Fang's back had gained muscles, Fang hit her arm. "For your information, I wasn't joking."

"Thanks!" Iggy sarcastically, but grinned widely.

Max shook her head disapprovingly at Fang, doing her best not to react to the pain in her arm and hand. "Hitting girls now are we? What would your mother say?"

Fang smirked. "She would have said 'hit her harder'."

"Hit who harder?" Dylan interrupted and Max almost lost her breath. God he looked Gorgeous! She thought. He was wearing regular school uniform, a white shirt with the school emblem on the right, grey pants and a red and yellow tie. He made school uniform look like a thousand dollar bill.

Fang scowled. "None of your business Gunther-Hagen!" he spat and was responded with Max slapping him upside the head.

Max blushed heavily from embarrassment. "I'm sorry about Fang," she said and smiled at Dylan who didn't seemed fazed by his comment.

"Nah, it's okay. Anyways Max, I would like to know if you would watch a movie tonight." He said it like he actually knew the answer would be yes. And to his fortune it was.

"YES!" Max shouted, and then blushed an even darker crimson. "I-I mean y-yes." She stuttered in embarrassment.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Max was about to answer but was interrupted by Dylan. "Great, see you tonight." He grinned and walked off.

Max began hyperventilating. Nudge jumped in front of her and began screaming wildly. "YOU GOT A DATE WITH DYLAN!" she screamed and hugged Max tightly.

Fang looked down, his fists clenched tightly and realised something. His head flung up and hope flooded him like a tsunami. "But weren't we spending the night at my house tonight?" he asked them. Max and Nudge faced him and frowned. Max looked down at the ground and kicked the floor.

"Don't worry Max," Nudge reassured her. "I'm allowing you to go. Only if you bring me back a box of red vines from the movies." Fang frowned and turned around and left when they didn't notice.

Iggy sensing he was gone frowned.

"Oh thank-you Nudge. Okay, I'm off now, bye!" Max called as she ran towards the doors to the carpark, not noticing Fangs absence.

When she left, Iggy turned around and gripped Nudge's wrist. "Are you insane?" Nudge frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but as if he knew she was he spoke before her. "Are you that dense? You let Max go out with Dylan tonight! Fang was going to confess!" he practically screamed at her.

Realisation hit Nudge like a brick falling from the sky and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "ZOMG! What have I done? I single handily destroyed Fang's chances with Max. I am such a bad friend, no a bad person in general."

"Well there is nothing we could do now," Iggy said and frowned as he watched Ella, Max's little sister jump into her Max's car and drive off through the clear doors. "We can't convince her to not go tonight."

Nudge frowned and chewed her lip as she thought of possible solutions, but finding none.

* * *

><p>She had no idea that things would wear off so quickly. Six weeks of dating and she was already sick of him. She always thought that his sweetness and protectiveness was romantic and her friends thought so as well. But those three little words were what brought her thoughts crashing down to the ground.<p>

"I love you." he had claimed, a goofy grin on his face. Max stared at him shell-shocked. The setting was utterly romantic, a full moon reflecting off the dark ocean, the pier lightly lit with dim lights covering the stands, the soft classical music ringing from somewhere she couldn't find and he dressed in a formal type of casual clothes, looking as handsome as ever. But now to her he seemed like a regular guy that just has a pretty face.

It didn't really work for her. She had no words to say, she wasn't speechless. Well actually she was but not in the 'I'm too shocked to speak because I love you too' it was the 'I'm sorry I don't love you at all so I have nothing else to say'.

Dylan still smiled at her, not taking her lapsful silence as a quiet rejection, Max finally formed words in her throat. "Dylan, we have only been dating for six weeks," she reasoned. "That is not long enough to fall in love."

Dylan grinned wider. "Than our relationship must be that special." He opened his arms wide and embraced her. Max was clenched between his muscled arms and seriously toned chest; if he hadn't said 'I love you' she might've enjoyed it, but now. Not so much.

She squirmed to get out of his grip of death, but was held even tighter by the clueless blonde in front of her. Eventually she got out of his arms and took a step back. "I am so sorry Dylan, but I don't love you." she said.

Dylan frowned deeply and his shoulders slumped. But as quick as it appeared it was replaced by a giant smile. "Give it time," he insisted. "Then you'll feel the same way I do." He stepped closer and Max stepped back, the wind whipping her brown hair in her face. She didn't think she could love him at all.

She had used to think about him saying those words while they were together and it swelled her heart with joy, but now hearing them from him she only wanted to awkwardly step away from him until he was out of sight.

"I'll love you until I die!" he shouted into the cool air, a grin plastered on his face.

Max couldn't help it, but she had to comment. "What if I die first?" she asked, wanting and not wanting to hear the answer at the same time.

His smile dropped a little bit. "Then they'll have to bury me alive in your coffin." He claimed. She gaped, appalled at what he just said.

"No I don't think so," she said and began walking down the pier.

Dylan had caught her wrist and he had bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. He had no ring but it was all he wanted. "And I swear I'll get you a ring tomorrow first thing." He promised a glint in his eyes.

Max was once again speechless but found words quicker than before. "NO! I'm only eighteen for god's sake."

"Then we'll run away and elope. I have enough money to support a family of five for two years. Please I love you. You're beautiful, you're kind, you're smart, funny, selfless, mature and loyal, those are the things I love most about you. Please, please marry me." He pleaded.

"I am not running away or marrying you." she said calmly, no longer feeling for him what she had felt for the past six weeks. "I think we should break-up." She said.

Dylan frowned and released her wrist. "I will not give up on you, I know somewhere deep down, and you love me as well." Nope, she thought.

"I am not in love with you, now leave me alone!" she shouted in his face. He leaned up and smacked his lips against hers. When he had done that previously she had felt warm and tingly, but now she was revolted. She didn't know why but she was.

She pushed him back and he fell back, not expecting her to have done that. She brought her fist up and slammed it into his face. Dylan yelped and held his face. Max took it as an opportunity to scram. She jumped into her car and drove off, wondering why he had told her he loved her so soon, and why she didn't love him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about how OOC Max is but, trust me she will get better while the story progresses. Well this was the prologue and it was short I know and obviously Fang seemed pretty OOC as well, but I hope you liked it. This will be a short story and there will be Fax during the middle as well as some Mylan but not on Max's behalf. Thank-you for reading.<strong>


	2. Let The Game Begin

**I'm sorry it has been a while, but I'm continuing on. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I was mistaken, 6 months is way long enough for them to love each other so now I am changing it to 6 weeks. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Max stormed through her front door, her sister Ella was sitting on the stairs waiting. Ella perked up to her sister's arrival and smiled a fake grin. She only tolerated Dylan for Max's sake, though in truth she was a full FAX fan.<p>

"So," Ella gritted her teeth. "How did tonight go?" she asked.

"He said he loves me." She stopped at the base of the stairs, looking down at Ella.

Ella's heart dropped and started beating erratically. "And what did you say?" she asked, almost fearing the answer her older sister might give.

"I told him I don't love him and I broke up with him." Ella smiled brightly, but caught herself too late. "Why are you so happy I broke up with him?" she inquired Ella. Ella blushed, her tanned skin turning a bright pink.

"Uhh… Uh…Ahh- Why don't you tell Nudge and Fang?" Ella smiled sweetly at her sister.

Max sighed exasperated. "Fine, but I'll deal with you later missy." Max said as she pointed at the sixteen year old girl. She climbed up the stairs, moving to the side to avoid a collision with her younger sister and ran up the stairs, the hallway led her past Ella and her parents rooms to hers.

A door to her left opened and a young boy of seven years old walked out. His brown hair fell across his equally brown eyes as he rubbed them with an overly large pair of pyjamas.

"Max?" he asked as his tired eyes adjusted to her figure. "What are you…" Ari waved his hand dismissively at her and walked back into his dark room, but not without Max rubbing her hand through his hair and a quick goodnight.

She opened her door and stepped through it, throwing her leather jacket on her bed as she sat down in her chair at the desk in one corner of her room. Max opened her laptop and logged on, going straight for Skype and texting to Fang and Nudge as well as call Iggy to go on it as well. Five minutes later all four of them were talking in a four way conversation (I don't know if Skype can do a four way).

The familiar dark haired, dark eyed teenager on her screen looking remote as ever calmed her, for reasons she may never know.

Nudge smiled propped her head up on her arms. "So how was it?" she raised an eyebrow and faked enthusiasm. Iggy looked annoyed and Fang looked… well Fang.

"He told me he loves me." She stated into the webcam. Her three friends eyes widened, Fang's eyes the widest.

"And?" Fang asked worriedly, probably hoping she hadn't said she loved him as well.

Max sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I broke up with him," she admitted. Fang's eyes closed and he resisted a little happy dance in front of her. "It is way too soon, I mean he only asked me out six weeks ago. I'm not ready for it."

Nudge pretended to frown, and praising herself for her inner actress. "Well we live, we learn, we keep moving on. Have you seen those new shoes at the mall? They are so pretty, though I think they'd make my feet look fat. Don't you think so Iggy?" trying to change the subject, for reasons unknown.

Iggy opened his mouth to say something but interrupted by Max. "That isn't the worse part," she had said. "Dylan is starting to get crazy. He won't accept that I broke up with him and he wants me to give him time so I'll fall in love with him, sooner or later." She had finished.

Iggy snapped his fingers. "Make him want to hate you." he said.

"What?" Max asked, her eyes scrunching in confusion.

"Make him want to hate you. I did it to Sarah Farley when she kept flirting with me. Now all she gives me are greasy eyes instead of puckered lips and giggles."

"But you're blind. How do you know she was puckering up and giving you a greasy?" Fang pointed out, his annual long sentence of the week surfacing.

Iggy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really know exactly."

"Wait, that's a good idea." Max mused. "He did tell the things of what he loved about me, maybe I can act the opposite of all of them."

Nudge nodded. "What did he say exactly?" Max blinked out surprise, an actual short sentence from Monique Nimero. (A/N: I didn't know her last name in the actual books so I just made one up.)

"Well he said I was… Beautiful," she began.

Fang muttered 'obviously' under his breath but didn't go unnoticed by all.

"What was that Fang?" Iggy asked, a smug smirk on his face.

Fang glared, but was wasted on the blind guy. "Nothing, James." Fang spat. Iggy flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Can I continue?" Max asked, glaring at both boys on the top of the screen. They nodded their heads, and Max grinned which sent Fang's heart into a frenzy. "Great, now he also said I was kind, smart, funny, selfless, mature and loyal."

Nudge grinned. "Wow, this sounds pretty good, kind of like that restaurant down the street that has those delicious fried chicken dipped in barbeque sauce and-"

"NUDGE!" Max interrupted. "May I continue?" she asked as Max nodded meekly. "Good, now I only have to act the opposite and he'll fall out of love with me." She smiled in sync with Fang.

"I'll help you." Fang stated.

Max smiled. "Thanks Fang, but can I ask you something?"

Fang lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Ask away."

"Why do you think I don't love Dylan anymore?" Fang's expression fell a little.

"I don't know Max, I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>And done, I am sorry it took a while but I have been busy, like on the 17th was my fourteenth birthday, so I'm happy about that. Anyways it was rushed, sorry but what are you going to do? Anyway Read Review and please don't judge my crappy writing in this chapter.<strong>


	3. Beauty

**I want to at least update all of my stories at least once, before I go back to school on Friday. So here is the next instalment of The Hate Game. I do not own Maximum Ride, so take that James Patterson… wait, what?**

* * *

><p>Max walked through the school halls, her friends still in class as she had a free. She found herself staring at her locker, like an idiot.<p>

She kept nervously thinking about what to say, since running into him sooner or later was inevitable, but most importantly, she was thinking when to execute her plans.

Her plan was fool proof, though unfortunately Dylan Gunther-Hagen was no fool. He was an honour student, with a remarkable brain.

"Max!" Dylan's voice came up behind her. She jumped up several feet in the air as well as yelp and whirled around to face him. He smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that she ditched him the previous night. She mentally took back the part of remarkable brain.

"Dylan…" she said awkwardly, shifting on the balls of her feet. "You're behind me… and holding roses behind your back."

Dylan grinned sheepishly as he held them out to her. "For you," he placed them in front of her. "Their your favourite." He stated. Max grimaced. She felt vile as she cautiously took the roses from Dylan. They were indeed her favourite, but she feared Dylan ruined them for her. She couldn't understand why.

"…Thanks I guess." She muttered as she shoved the delicate flowers into her locker.

"Anything for my girl." He said unaffected by the treatment she was treating his gift.

Max raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have a double geography class right now?"

Dylan smiled as he stroked loose wisps of her brown hair over her right ear. "Yes." He said simply.

"I was thinking, since last night didn't go so well," Gee you think, Max mentally scoffed. "…we can go out tonight, to this restaurant I know out of town."

Max smirked, seeing her opportunity as plain as day. "Sure!" she replied with fake enthusiasm that fooled Dylan easily. He had it so badly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six." He said as he leaned into kiss her. Max quickly turned her head, so he kissed her cheek.

Dylan pulled back, surprised by her gesture.

"I really don't want to kiss you." Max admitted.

Dylan was slightly taken back, but after a moment of stunned silence, his face brightened and his lips curved into a grin. "Always a joker, see you tonight." He chuckled and left down the hall. Max rolled her eyes.

The bell rung as students packed into the halls. Max turned to leave for her next class and was startled by Fang's sudden appearance.

"JESUS CHRIST! IS EVRYONE TURNING INTO NINJA'S OR SOMETHING?" she shouted at him, drawing attention to the students around her, she didn't care very much.

Fang rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're a delusional bitch." He said playfully. Max cracked a smile as she grabbed her books from her locker. "Are those roses?" Fang asked, catching sight of the red petals that were mutilated in her locker.

Max nodded as she slammed the locker shut. "Mmhm. Dylan brought them over, just a minute ago." Fang tensed at the mention of Dylan, but went unnoticed by the brunette in front of him.

"What did he say?" Fang inquired nervously.

"Just that he wants us to go out again tonight. Not really looking forward to it." Max answered bluntly. Fang eased a little, but wasn't convinced fully yet. "May we go?" Max smiled.

Fang gave her a little half-smile before her heart accelerated into her head.

"We shall." Max pushed her shoulders into Fang's side as they walked to class together. And in that moment, things felt right.

* * *

><p>"Now!" Nudge exclaimed as she took a good look at Max. "I admit, I've never tried to ugly someone up before, but I guess there's a first for everything. Kinda like pretending to be a Vampire and sneak around the house in a cape and fake pair of fangs, not that I ever done that before…" she laughed nervously as Max gave her the' look'.<p>

"We'll talk about that later," Max mumbled. "Now, I need dirty clothes, messy hair, crappy make-up smeared all over my face, and I need to stink."

"This won't suit you at all, but I guess it's for your own good… and Fang's." she added the last bit quietly and was fortunate enough to know, that Max didn't hear it.

Max heard Dylan's car pull into her driveway from her room. She couldn't help but be overly anxious. This was the night Dylan might actually start leaving her alone, that and his car was as loud as a bunch of girls screaming for Justin Bieber.

Oh how she hated his car.

She walked down the stairs slowly as the doorbell rang. Ella opened her bedroom door and rushed down the stairs, only to be stopped by a slowly moving Max.

Her sister gagged as she took in Max's appearance and scent. "Are you trying to kill by nostrils?" she asked, her voice muffled by the hand that covered her mouth and nose.

Max looked down at herself. She couldn't blame Ella, she looked hideous. Make-up smudged carelessly around her face, her hair wet from Nudge's bright idea to wash it with the hose out in her backyard, white coffee stained blouse that was her mother's (which she saved from being thrown out), her sweatpants she uses for exercising and socks that were way overdue for a wash, even before she and Dylan started dating. She looked unrecognisable.

"Not a word to anyone." She warned her younger sister giving her a glare that was half of its potential, but did the trick nonetheless.

Ella nodded. "Doesn't really matter, I'm sleeping over at Angel's house tonight." She said as she climbed the stairs back up to her room. Max took a steady breath and continued the trek down the staircase.

As she neared the front door, her mother walked through the entryway of the kitchen and stopped as she took in her eldest daughter. "I'm not even going to ask." She said as she backtracked right into the kitchen.

Max couldn't suppress her smile at her mother. She exhaled as she composed her expression, attempting to mimic Fang's poker face.

She gripped the handle just as the door opened from the outside. "Max? Are you ready to-" Dylan stepped through, into her threshold and stared at Max shocked. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Max glared and wiped her poker face to look hurt. "What's wrong with how I dress?" she demanded, poking his chest roughly. "If you don't like it then leave!" she finished putting a sniffle at the end for effect.

She was kind of hoping he would listen to her and exit the doors of her life for good. But this boy was to stubborn to even think about dumping her. How stubborn, she thought.

"NO! You look fine. A vision in… coffee stains?" he finished, unsure of what else to say.

Max smiled making sure to make it as ugly as it can be, she felt her nose wrinkle and her eyelids narrow. Dylan grimaced, but hid it with his award winning smile. She really used to like it before these mixed feelings of whatever she felt for Dylan.

He held his hand out hesitantly. Max mentally noted that Dylan Gunther-Hagen didn't really tolerate girls a bit on the ugly side a while ago, but now he was making an effort with her. She felt a little sick with him. But she had to admire his persistence.

Dylan looked at her and his lips twitched upward. "Here we are." He said and motioned to the restaurant in front of his windshield.

'The Olive Garden!' she mentally screamed. 'Abort, abort, abort. I can't let them see me like this.' But luckily a specific voice chimed in her head. Fang's.

'Don't worry Max, they won't recognise you. You can do this.'

Max mentally scoffed. 'Why don't you try being me. Great I'm talking to Fang in my head. Well isn't that sanity for you.'

"Are you ready Max?" Dylan brought her back to reality. He was already out of the car and on her side of the door. She stifled a groan and got out.

She smiled a fake grin. "Let's go in, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Dylan looked around uncomfortably. "You weren't kidding about being starving, huh?" he said as he watched his girlfriend shovel food into her mouth like a pig. Gravy and spittle sliding down her chin, new stains making their way to her clothing.<p>

She nodded and flashed him an open mouth smile, food hung from her teeth and dropped back onto her plate. "Oops," she said and giggled, as she used her fingers to pick it back up and put it back down her throat.

As she took her hand out of her mouth, it clamped down fast on Dylan's outstretched hand on the red clothed table. "You know," she said as she used her sticky fingers to wander around the back of his hand. "I've been thinking about when you said 'I love you'. And I want to apologise. I'm sure you can make me love you, and I want to, but I'm not there yet, so can you keep on trying?" she asked.

Dylan's disgusted face suddenly turned to joy. Suddenly, he didn't mind half swallowed food on his hand. "Really?" he asked, happiness flooding his voice. 'Damn, this boy is stubborn.' She had to suppress the grimace that threaten to rip her face in two.

"Of course." He leaned over the table, as if to kiss her, but Max saw this coming and closed her mouth, just as he closed in on her lips, she sneezed. Right into his mouth. He pulled back, his eyes narrowed and mouth twitching.

Moments past before he said something. "I'll be right back." He said and dashed for the bathroom, but stopped halfway by a potted plant and threw up in the expensive vase. Dylan violently retched, drawing attention to the well-dressed couples who turned to look at him, disgust painting their faces.

Behind him, his girlfriend smirked and congratulated herself on her success.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry this night hasn't gone to plan." Dylan apologised.<p>

"I'm sorry we got banned for life from the Olive Garden." Max said. After Dylan throwing up in the vase, staff called in the manager and had them escorted to their car.

Dylan flashed a weak grin. "Sorry." He apologised again. "But it is your fault." He accused as they turned into her street.

"Excuse you!" she exclaimed, very loudly. He jumped in his seat. "I can't help it when I sneeze, I can't help that Nudge was busy tonight. She usually gets me ready for our dates, but tonight I had to use my gut instinct to get me to look as pretty as I can make myself! Do I see you applying my mascara! No, do you know why? Because I wanted you to think I was beautiful, you selfish prick!" she screamed.

"Max, I-I'm sorr-" Dylan sputtered but before he could say anything Max interrupted him.

"Let me out, right NOW!" she said, her voice hard as she forced tears to slide down her face.

"But Max-"

"NOW!" she screamed even louder. Dylan pulled over at the gutter and Max forced the door open and scrambled out. "I don't want to talk to you, ever AGAIN!"

Not even bothering to close the car door, she made it to the cement pavement on the other side of the nature strip. Her pace was fast and stiff when she started down the walkway, but she started to run and make it look like she was crying.

She turned into her house and shoved the door open and slammed it shut. Her mother was still at work and Ella would be at her best friend, Angel's house. She grinned and did a little dance, before she caught a whiff of her stench.

She choked and almost felt sorry for Dylan. "Guess I need a shower." She said.

Max couldn't wait for the impending break-up (or let' just be friends speech) tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while. Schools been hectic and I've been lazy, but here it is, the first game 'Beauty'. Hope you liked it party people. Read, review, PM (I need more friends).<strong>


End file.
